The Moulin Rouge and I
by Brynnjermin
Summary: What happens when you fall asleep during the movie...
1. Where am I?

Ouch! Damn this! I cant see where the hell I'm going!  
  
"Hey C! Were over here!" A voice yelled a few rows down from where I was standing. The little lights illuminated the aisles for about two inches in front of them.  
  
I plopped down on the seat. Coming dangerously close to spilling popcorn all down the front of myself. Pim and Grace both looked over at me. A weak smile formed on my face and I quickly turned to watch the show. Pim and Grace were two of my best friends. Pim, of course , wasn't her real name. Her real name was Sara. As I was saying, we went everywhere and did everything together.  
  
"So, this is a good movie?" I questioned not bothering to look over.  
  
"Yeah it's the greatest! I've already seen it three times!" I turned and looked at her in disbelief. It had only been out for a week and two days!  
  
Whatever floats your boat I suppose.  
  
We dove into the popcorn as the movie started.  
  
So far so good. Getting kind of sleepy. Eyes closing. I quickly jerked myself awake. No stay awake. Have to stay yawn what was I saying? Oh yes. must go to sleep.  
  
I could kill myself. this is what I get for staying up late and making CD's.  
  
"Hello.are you alright?" a calm voice said into my ear.  
  
"What yeah, I just must have accidentally fallen," I scanned the room. "Oh my god!"  
  
"What!" the man next to me said looking around frantically. I looked down at my clothing.  
  
This isn't even enough to be clothing! WHAT AM I WEARING!!!  
  
I shot up and ran to a door. I opened it up and a tall muscular man was standing outside of it.  
  
"Uh.wrong door!" I said forcing a quick smile and slamming the door shut. I immediately ran across the room to the other door. Throwing it open I quickly realized it was what I was looking for.  
  
A moment later I came out wearing a dark blue dress that wasn't.as.reveling.  
  
"So you're the famous Ewan, Pimmy's always going on about then huh." I placed a hand upon my hip and looked at him fairly blankly.  
  
"I don't know who Ewan is, but I'm Christian. I'm here to write a play for you."  
  
Well goodie for you. I don't know what the hell I'm doing here. And why on earth would he be writing a play for me!  
  
He looked at me with eager eyes. I was about to say something when there was a knock on the door. I had already figured out which one lead to the hallway so I had no problems getting there. Rather than opening it right away I thought as little people as possible should see me wearing stuff like this.  
  
"Who is it." I called in a light voice through the door.  
  
"It is I the duke!" an annoying voice yelled in response. In my head I was going through the cast of characters. I had no clue what they looked like but Grace had described what each persons purpose in the show was. I ran through the list and came up with, the annoying, ugly, power hungry man who thinks he can rule whoever he wants. And will rule Satine if they want the Moulin Rouge saved. Wait! I remember now I did see the duke. He was sitting watching the show as Satine was performing. Oh puke!  
  
"Quick! In here!" I whispered to Ewan, well Christian and shoved him in the closet I had gotten the clothing from. The door was already opening when I shut the closet door. The Duke entered.  
  
Oh my goodness! Someone got in a fight with the ugly stick and lost! I softly chuckled at my own childish joke. I looked at the Duke and again forced a smile.  
  
"Oh please do sit my dear duke." I said pointing to the chair about two feet away from me. He attempted to make a seductive smile. attempted being the keyword.  
  
"I have come here to see what your going to do to save this place." He said placing his hand on my leg and winking.  
  
AHHHHHHHH!!! There has got to be Some law against this. I'm gonna cry!!! What do I do!!! Just stay calm and slowly back up. I was moving away slowly and finally took a giant step after he attempted to touch my leg again. A loud crash came from behind the closet door. The duke looked at me raising an eyebrow then looked at the door. He stood up and started moving towards it but I stepped in his way and began pushing him in the opposite direction. Another loud crash sounded as Christian tumbled out of the closet and onto the floor. A pile of clothes help break his fall. The Dukes eyes grew wide and his face turned red with anger.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!!! Who is this man?!" He started at me with furious eyes.  
  
Had I not been worrying about how to get out of the whole story I would have laughed at the sight of him.  
  
"Oh.. who? This?" I tried to look innocent. His head moved slowly up and down. "this is Christian. He is going to write a play to help save the Moulin Rouge." The Duke then again lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. I really couldn't blame him.. It had to be a little odd.  
  
"And this play would be about" He said looking at Christian and then back at me. I softly elbowed Christian signaling for him to say something intelligent. When he started I then did the thing I knew best. Smile and nod, that's all you ever need do. As he was going on, along with smiling and nodding. I was thinking of ways to get out of the Moulin Rouge and back home. 


	2. Cut the music!

All of the sudden we were joined by a small group of men who had fallen through the heart shaped window.  
  
"Tell him about the. uh. sitar player Chwistan." said Toulouse walking closer to where we were standing.  
  
"Oh yes. so there is this penniless sitar player who falls madly in love with the courtesan. The most beautiful courtesan in the world." He looked in my direction and smiled. Then quickly turned back to the duke.  
  
"So the Courtesan falls in love with the sitar player, thinking he is the Maharajah. Only to find out he isn't. This then of course creates a problem for her love to the sitar man."  
  
"And what happens in the end." the duke looked at Christian and flipped a piece of hair back from his face.  
  
"The courtesan and sitar man, are pulled apart by an evil plan." Christian began putting the story with a tune. I spaced off for a second only to realize that he was looking at me.  
  
"Well that's what we have so f."  
  
"Don't want to spoil anything. and my, my. look at the time. I must be getting to bed soon." I said, interrupting Christian.  
  
I turned them all around and started filling them out the door. Once they were all out I shut the door and began walking to the opposite end of the room. I had moved about three steps away from the door when it opened and the duke popped his head in  
  
Does he ever stop! I thought to myself.  
  
"I think that we should have a meeting." he looked me up and down.  
  
"I'm sorry but I think that I am coming down with something. I really can't talk right now." I began to push on the door as he pushed back.  
  
"But my dear."  
  
"Not now." I said pushing on the door harder. "How about."  
  
"Tomorrow!" he cut me off.  
  
"Okay then off you go." I finally managed to get the door closed.  
  
I walked over to the giant window. Looking out I could see other buildings. One in particular caught my eye. I quickly dismissed the thought and walked up the stairs on to the top of the elephant. I sat in the little terrace on top and thought of different things. As I was thinking I began humming to myself.  
  
I heard a noise behind me that made me jump.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. I came up the back on a rope to uh. I just wanted to. well in there. earlier when you thought I was the Duke you said you loved me.  
  
"I was a different person then."  
  
"Oh." he looked down at the ground. "Well I wouldn't expect you to anyway. that was silly of me.  
  
"Well I think we both should be going.we have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Yes so."he turned around. I began walking towards the stairs. "You. uh. I mean. Are you sure you don't love. what I'm trying to say is."  
  
"I can't love anyone.I'm not going to." Before I could explain that I wasn't going to be there long he broke in.  
  
"A life without love... why that's terrible. Love is a many splendid thing; love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love."  
  
"Look I'm trying to tell you."  
  
"All you need is love," he began to sing, "All you need is love, love."  
  
Thinking of past relationships of mine I responded with a dull. "Love is just a game."  
  
"I was made for loving you baby you were made for loving me."  
  
"Okay. that's a bit to much. cut the music."  
  
"We could be hero's!" he said with a hopeful gleam in his eye.  
  
I quickly turned to walk down the stairs as my original plan. He then jumped on top of the elephant's head and about fell off.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Get down!!!"  
  
"Love lifts us up where we belong. where eagles fly on a mountain high."  
  
"Love makes you act like you're a fool." I stated grabbing his arm and pulling him back to where I was standing.  
  
His arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
"Okay look I'm only going to be here for a shor.t." My words drifted off as he leaned in and kissed me. 


	3. Still stuck...

We separated and walked down the stairs. He held my hand and looked into my eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
I hated to ruin the moment. I haven't had much luck with guys before. But I couldn't take it any further.  
  
"Can I see you tomorrow?" I asked looking at him.  
  
"Tomorrow is to long..but tomorrow it is then." He kissed me on the cheek and exited the room.  
  
I laid down on the red bed behind me.  
  
What am I going to do? I don't know how I go there or how to get back. Maybe if I go to sleep I'll wake up back there.  
  
I was tired anyway so I shut my eyes and eventually drifted off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ Next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good Lord I have a huge headache." I blinked "NO!"  
  
I screamed throwing a black pillow off the bed angrily. At the same time the door swung open.  
  
"Good morning." Marie walked over to me and moved my hair away from my face. She then stood up and collected my clothes from the floor where Christian had made an interesting entrance; and started putting them back to their original spots. She grabbed a gray dress and helped me get it on.  
  
The corset she put me pushed hard on my ribs. I looked outside. The clouds looked dark. I then grabbed an umbrella and put on my black high-heeled shoes.  
  
Marie had already left and the only way I saw possible was the red stairs on my right. I took tow steps and then tripped over my own foot. The loud crash sent Marie running over to help me up. I began laughing hysterically at my own clumsiness.  
  
I exited the Moulin Rouge and began walking down the street. I had no way of telling what time it was, or knowing if the time was even correct.  
  
I was looking at my surroundings when I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up and in a small window I could see a shadow of a person. I moved towards the building and attempted to guess the floor of the room.  
  
I entered through an old door and made my way, carefully up the stairs. I go to a door that I thought had the potential to be the room the person was looking from.  
  
I knocked and then heard footsteps coming close.  
  
"Now Toulouse, Can't I get a moment of priv.." Christian looked at me clutching a white towel around his waist. His face turned beet red and started, "uh...oh my goodness..uh... Want to sit."  
  
I entered and sat on the medium sized bed as he went back into the bathroom. There was a typewriter on the desk and next to it a small pile of papers with typing on them that I assumed was the script for Spectacular Spectacular.  
  
He reentered wearing dark blue pants and a white shirt.  
  
"So are you here to go over the script?" he looked at me still buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Actually I was going to ask you if you were." Before I could finish he had been concentrating so much on his shirt he ran into the desk.  
  
I burst out laughing and then brought it down to a small giggle.  
  
Again his face turned red and he grabbed the papers off the desk.  
  
"What were you going to ask me?"  
  
"Oh never mind." I looked at the script he placed in my hands. It was a good story. After I finished asking him questions about it and going over a few lines had been over two hours. I thought it best that I be on my way back to the Moulin Rouge before I was too missed.  
  
"Thanks Christian." I said standing up quickly.  
  
All of the sudden my world went black. I felt myself falling, there was a deep pain inside my chest and I coughed. I couldn't breathe. I reached out and grabbed the closest thing to me. 


	4. A wonderful kiss

My head hurt and I could feel my heart in my feet. Whether this was normal… I had no clue. I sat up wearily with my hand placed on the side of my head, pushing some blonde hair into my face. I blinked and turned to my left to find Christian sitting on a chair next to the bed asleep. I began to wonder what time it was.  
  
Swinging both legs off the bed I soon found myself wondering around his pad. I moved past his typewriter and out to the ledge protruding from the side of the building. AS I was gazing over the edge a hand touched my back.  
  
"AHHHHH!" I screamed and about fell off. He grabbed me before I did. I turned around so that I was facing him.  
  
"Careful…" he said softly. He looked at me with such intense eyes I went a little weak at the knees.  
  
We walked back into his room and began to talk,  
  
"What time is it?" I said looking at him puzzled.  
  
"About 10." He replied glancing at his watch.  
  
"I should probably get going then… um… yeah" I looked at him.  
  
"Yeah… you probably should." He said with a little hesitation.  
  
We both stood there, neither one of us making a move for the door. Instead he came towards me, slowly. I made no attempt to move really… just… watched.  
  
I could feel his warm breath on my face… his face two inches away from mine. He moved a few strands of hair from my face, then while cradling my head in his right hand, he said…. well sang….  
  
"MY GIFT IS MY SONG!" I leaped back. Surprised. I remember wondering how they can be two inches away from each other and still be singing.  
  
"Oh wow! I guess it is." I said blinking.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said apologetically while helping me off the ground.  
  
"Its okay I just didn't expect…" I was cut off. One minute I'm looking down at my dress, the next thing I know, he's kissing me.  
  
I leaned into the kiss happily, but after a minute I pulled away.  
  
"I really have to go." I said nodding, half stumbling backward.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, of course." He said looking at me and rubbing the back of his neck with him hand.  
  
"See you later then…" *thump The noise rang out as I collided with the desk.  
  
"Hee hee…" I felt my face grow red.  
  
"Bye!" I shot out the door.  
  
As I was walking across the street I again had the same feeling of someone watching me. I glanced around. I saw a person walking in my direction. I turned around and started walking fast back to the Moulin Rouge. Someone grabbed my arm.  
  
I turned around quickly to see the Duke holding on.  
  
"Hello my dear," he said lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Not again… doesn't this guy ever stop… its just like I want to pat him on the head and say… Go home! Go Home Boy! Good doggy…. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"And how nice to see you also." I said with such enthusiasm…no… not really.  
  
"Shall we." He was motioning his hand towards my destination.  
  
Before I even had the slightest change to answer, I was already being drug towards the Moulin rouge. 


	5. Crowded room

I managed to escape from him, only to be found by Marie and taken to my room to get changed again.  
  
The practice lasted for hours. Christian was there, so it wasn't all that terrible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Days past and I saw more and more of Christian. Luckily the Duke isn't the brightest crayon in the box so he really didn't pick much of it up.  
  
I was thankful for that much.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Christian said looking at me thoughtfully.  
  
"Not much." I pulled the white sheet up to my chin.  
  
He stood up and was just wearing his white boxers.  
  
"Want me to make breakfast?"  
  
"Sure why not." I smiled.  
  
While he was clinking pots and pans I was getting dressed. As happy as I was I still had the largest urge to go home. After all I didn't even know if he loved me for me, or me as Satine.  
  
"When did you know you liked me?"  
  
"You mean Loved you," he corrected, "when I first saw you singing in the Moulin Rouge."  
  
"I'm sorry Christian, I have to go. They will be wondering where I am."  
  
"So you're not staying for breakfast then…" he looked hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry." I got up and left after hugging him and giving him a kiss. It didn't feel like it had all the times before. There was something missing. After the kiss I could tell he felt it gone to.  
  
"Love you, Bye." I said closing the door. I made my way down the steps and onto the street. Tears ran down my face making what little makeup I still had on run.  
  
I realized that it wasn't me he loved. It was Satine. I was mad at myself for thinking that it could be me.  
  
I ran into my room and laid down on the bed wrapping myself in the red blanket next to me and looked at the wall.  
  
I must have dozed off because the next thing I know someone was knocking on my door. I opened it up and you guessed it folks, the Duke.  
  
"Hello…"  
  
"Hi" I responded dully.  
  
"Can I come in?" he said pushing his way past me into the room.  
  
"Uh… sure" I was still half asleep so I wasn't really paying all that much attention to what was going on.  
  
"We have practice in an hour but I thought we could… talk before hand." He said lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Ohhh… aren't we subtle. Lemmie think about this… um… survey says no.  
  
"I'm sorry Duke I didn't get much sleep last night and I need to get ready before practice."  
  
"Don't let me stop you." He smiled an odd smile and flipped his hair back.  
  
Just as I was about to protest there was another knock at the door. I opened it and Harold was standing there.  
  
"Where have you been all day my little rose bud? The Duke has been..." He peeked around my shoulder to see the Duke sitting on the chair in my room.  
  
"Oh Duke…." He pushed past me into the room talking to the Duke. I shut the door and then the second after I turned around someone knocked.  
  
I opened the door starting to get a little frustrated.  
  
"Hello Satine." It was Christian. "You left so early from my… " I cut him off and motioned my eyes to the right trying to get him to look. When he saw the men there, Duke in the chair and Harold standing next to him both looking at us, Christian saved the line with, "Early from my emergency rehearsal."  
  
"Oh yes my boy, come over here and tell us how this is going. Will it be ready in two nights for the opening?" Harold said to Christian.  
  
"Why yes. It will be." He said placing a hand on my right shoulder and looking at me. I moved out of the way and let him in. He joined the other men in their chat.  
  
"Satine, I" my closing of the door cut off the voice.  
  
"Oh no!" I swung the door back open to find Marie looking at me puzzled.  
  
"Satine. I am here to get you ready for practice. I opened the door wider reveling the rest of the people in my room.  
  
"Oh, should I go?" She questioned.  
  
"No that's alright, THEY WE ALL JUST LEAVING." I said a little louder so they would hear me.  
  
I turned around to find them all looking at me. I smiled and motioned my arm out the door. Telling them silently all to leave.  
  
"Oh yes… we were." Harold said.  
  
Christian blushed a little and nodded in agreement. The Duke sat where he was.  
  
"Duke… please I must get changed." I said as nice as possible. He stood up slowly and made his way to the door.  
  
"Thank you gentlemen." I said the smile still plastered on my face. They, still talking, made their way down the steps. I walked over and got the corset out of the drawer that I knew Marie would grab. I handed it to her. And slipped off my tope so I was just wearing my skirt and undershirt. She was tying it and my breathing started to get an awkward rhythm. I started to cough and Marie handed me a tissue. I coughed into it and saw a bit of blood on it.  
  
"Marie I… I" I couldn't talk my head hurt the room was spinning for a brief second then nothing. 


	6. The Intrusion

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, except Carmen and Pimmy. My friend owns Grace, I'm just borrowing her. ( Oh yes, I own none of the songs either ( Hope you enjoy~  
  
I awoke, groggy as usual and unable to think straight. Marie was standing above me looking down.  
  
"You've missed yet another date with the duke." She said.  
  
"Oh… what a pity… really." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
Marie shot a quick parental like glare in my direction.  
  
"It's not as if its really my fault this time."  
  
"I know, I'm just stating fact." She paused and picked up a brush. "It's just that he won't understand because he doesn't know about these little spells."  
  
I sat up and scooted to the end of the bed so that Marie could brush my hair out.  
  
We continued talking for quite sometime, until I was finished getting ready.  
  
I walked down the stairs and onto the stage. People were running around getting things together, working on the curtain, and practicing dance moves.  
  
Harold walked over to me,  
  
"Shall we practice the Hindi Sad Diamonds part again puppet." Which really wasn't all that much of a question, more of a statement.  
  
"Don't you think I should sing something more than 'Diamonds are a girls best friend' all the time?" He looked rather puzzled. "New lyrics Harold!" I simplified it for him.  
  
"No, that is what you sing, we get more money that way." He was rather stern about the subject, so I dropped it.  
  
I stepped onto the large stage and worked my way up the steps. I stood in the spot where I was supposed to rise up in front of the crowd.  
  
"Kiss… Hand… Diamonds Best Friend."  
  
"Men… Cold…." I continued along with the lines I had been practicing.  
  
Two hours later Harold was giving his, 'Please-be-back-here-same-time- tomorrow' speech.  
  
I retired to my room to switch into something I could breath in.  
  
I was busy fishing the biggest thing that covered the most out of my closet, which ended up being a mans shirt, the real Satine got from who knows where. And as I was thinking that I went back over my words.  
  
The Real Satine. If I am here, then where is she? This new question puzzled me. I laid on my bed getting ready to go to sleep. When all of the sudden I heard Christian making some noise coming down the stairs from the roof of the elephant.  
  
He came in, face bright red. I walked over.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I had to see you."  
  
"And what if someone would see you!"  
  
He embraced me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I love you Satine." He whispered in my ear. A smile spread upon my face and I kissed him. He returned the kiss and in the middle of our kiss, the door swung open.  
  
"Satine, I needed to… CHRISTIAN!"  
  
"HAROLD!" Christian and I both shouted in unison, equally as frightened by the intrusion. 


	7. Help Me!

Disclaimer~ I own none of these guys, except myself of course, and I don't own any of the songs ( hehehe anywho hope you like  
  
"I. uh. well." I could feel my face growing bright red. And from its normal pale color, believe me. its quite a change.  
  
Harold stared at us, his eyes darting between us both. By the time I looked up, Christian was already up and standing a few feet away.  
  
"Do you know what could happen!" he glared at us both, "If the Duke were to find out! We'd be RUINED! He has the deeds to the Moulin Rouge!"  
  
My mouth fell open, I could feel myself staring off. I couldn't believe it. Not only was I in the wrong place, But I was ruining the persons life I had taken.  
  
"Well!" Harold was waiting for a response, but before I had a chance to answer, he had turned around with his hand on the door knob. "This ends now. Satine, you will go see the Duke tonight. This can't go on." And with that he shut the door behind him. I just looked at the floor for awhile, then my gaze wandered across the red carpet, and onto Christians face. He looked me in the eyes. For moment we just sat there, neither of us was saying anything. I tried to break the silence, "So I," I was cut off by Christian. "You aren't actually going are you?" "You heard Harold. I cant just not go. As much as Id like to say, No! I cant." "If you want to say no, then why cant you!" He looked at me with frustration and fear in his eyes. "Because its not my life to mess with!" I didn't need anymore talks from anyone. Then I realized the error in what I had said. As a reflex my hands flew up to cover my mouth. "What? I don't understand.What do you mean?" "Nothing!" I started to push him towards the door. "Answer me Satine! You just cant do that." He was mad now. I stepped in front of him. Looked him straight in the eyes, and said, "I messed up," I said smiling calmly. "Now look, you need to go, I need to get dressed and Ill be at your place in an hour, before I have to go to the Duke." He stared at me for a moment. Then with a small nod, left the room. I waited by the door a second, taking in everything that had just happened. Then I got to the part that involved going to see the Duke. I shuddered. Gross! In the Bill of Rights, doesn't it state something against cruel and unusual punishment! Then it dawned on me, I'm not in America. I looked at the ceiling. Damn. With that I walked to the edge of the room and looked out the window. Below were small groups of people going on with their lives in the Moulin Rouge. Beyond that I could see the wall, the mill, and then the street. I had looked at that street often while being here, but never actually looked at it. I could see people out there, just as I could see them in here. There were men, and women. Except there was a difference. The people in here, hanging off the opposite sex were supposed to, that was their job. But the people on the streets, they had it totally different. They were walking arm in arm with people they wanted to be with. By option. I shook my head, who was I to judge how things were. I stepped across the room, and as I was nearing the vanity, there was a slight knock on the door. I though tit was going to be Christian, whom I would have scolded for coming, but been quite happy to see. I opened it up and stepped back in horror. Now, for imaginations sake, think of the ugliest person you know. Mean I know but work with me here. Are you good at math? Because you need to times that by at least 60. Lets put it simply, for whatever look he was heading for. he missed. The light blinded me that shinned off his slicked down hair. His shirt was unbuttoned to about mid chest, revealing white skin and a few hairs (disgusting). His smile was crooked reveling one rather large left tooth, that's right, only one was showing. And on this great one tooth, was something black. A spec that just screamed for attention. And possible or In his arms were three red roses. He leaned forward. "Can I come in?" He said raising his eyebrows. (Help me!!!) I smiled as best as possible. Can you grab a mint first? I stared at the black spec which seemed to grow every second. Attempting not to gag, I responded with a timid, yes. He busted past me. Whipping a bottle of champagne from behind his back. (Pardon while I throw up) "So, what brings you here?" I asked, smile plastered to my face. "Well, Im here because I." And then it went. Im serious, he was tuned out. I don't know what happened or how, but he was still going, and I was hearing nothing. I sighed slightly. Have you ever watched a person talk without concentrating on what they were saying. I mean, watched their mouth and facial expressions. I couldn't help but laugh. I don't mean I fell over, I just started chuckling and it grew from there. Because every time I looked at him, he'd have this confused 'whats-so-funny' look that made me laugh even worse. And I know, that when you concentrate on something, it only gets worse, but this spec was now covering his whole tooth, I swear it.When I finally came back he was questioning my laughter. "Nothing, Im sorry. Really I am." I smiled. "I just have to get ready for this evening. When I shall be joining you for dinner." "But I have brought all of this," I cut him off. "We must wait until this evening. Don't ruin a good start." I pushed him out, and relaxed against the door. Oh good lord. I slapped my forehead. 


End file.
